Defying Gravity
by Tymara
Summary: Kurt take a very hard decision... This is my first english text, be nice !


_**Hi everyone !**_

_**I would try to write an english one-shot and I chose to write a song fiction because I think it's more easy than a normal english text.**_

_**I don't know if that's a good idea but I hope you'll like it and you'll tell me the good and the bad points in a lot of reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy are the creators of this very good TV show.**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

_**PS:**__** In this text, there are homosexual stories. So, you're bad reviews and your insults are not welcoming here.**_

* * *

Everybody knew that Kurt was homosexual. He didn't have shame of his sexuality. But, since he was with Blaine, he was scared. And Blaine was scared too. Not for them-self, but for the other. So, they decided to let their story secret to protect the person who stole their hearts.

But, the day of their three months, Kurt started to asking questions to him-self. Sure, he was scared for Blaine. But he loved him too and he would to take his hand at high school and kiss him behind their friends.

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_

When he arrived in the Glee club's room, his decision was taken. Nobody could change his mind. He wanted to do this. For him, for Blaine, for their perfect love story, and for his friends who had to know. He couldn't stay with this secret, moreover, his best friend, Rachel, started to asking questions.

William Schuester came into the room and started to talk about the subject of the week.

- Mister Schue ?

- Yes Kurt ?

- I would like to sing a song.

- Sure, come here.

Kurt stood up and went in the middle of the room.

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

The music started. He opened the mouth and watched Rachel, then his boyfriend in the eyes. But, at this moment, the fear resurfaced, and he made a u-turn to go out and left the room to the man toilets. He avoided his friends and Blaine all of the day. But, at midday, Santana cornered next to a locker and glared him.

- Now, you'll explain me why you ran away this morning. Blaine is crying because he don't understand why you're not with him and why you don't talk with him. He's your best friend ! I could understand if you didn't talk with Rachel, but Blaine !

When he heard that Blaine cried because of him, his heart became broken.

- Okay, but can we go out, in a most quiet room ?

Santana let him go and followed him in a classroom.

- So, can you, please, tell me why you go out today ?

Kurt watched his shoes that were suddenly very beautiful.

- Hum... In fact... Hum.

- Oh God, I'm not a monster ! I won't eat you, can you all to me now ?

- I'minlovewithBlaineandwe'vebeentogetherforthreemonths.

- What ? Look, I swear I can be very very nice when I want. Can you repeat slowly ?

Kurt take a breathe and repeated.

- I'm in love with Blaine and we've been together for three months today.

- Oh...

- As you're saying...

The young woman stayed quiet a moment. Three minutes later, she watched her friend.

- Hum Kurt... I know we're not very good friends, but we're similar. And all is good to me ! Hum... I'm popular, beauty and happy with my girlfriend ! Why are you scared ?

- I'm not scared for me, but for Blaine. I don't want him to be injured or harassed because of me.

- Blaine is stronger than you think. He can help him-self. He don't need you, even if you like believe it. So, now, you'll go in the Glee club room, and you'll sing your song for Blaine and all our friends. And, if you feel the fear, you look at me and I give you all of my strong, right ?

- Okay... Thank you a lot Santana.

She smiled and go out.

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_ cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

For the second time of the day, Kurt was behind his friends, ready to sing. But, this time, he was really ready, and he knew he had an friend who was here. He could feel the Santana's watch on him.

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I am defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!_

At the end of the song, the tears were on his face, but he doesn't care. The only thing he could understand was Blaine. Who cried too.

He knew he made the good thing. Blaine stood up and came kiss him. Then, all their friends came too and they hugged together.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading guys, I'm really happy.**_

_**The song is "Defying Gravity", the Glee version.**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


End file.
